Philhipé the Kobold Paladin
Philhipé, originally Pete to his Kobold brethren, was a NPC encountered by Roamin's Band of Thieves in the first battle of their campaign. Philhipé later joined the party upon being befriended and repeatedly hugged by Gracias. At the end of the campaign Philhipé was captured and imprisoned by the elves. His fate still remains a mystery, as his execution has not been confirmed. Characteristics Personality Philhipé has shown that he respects the authority of the person in charge, however he will not follow them blindly. He has shown some fear of snakes and or dark forests, but once in the heat of battle, will not let fear get in his way. Relationships Friends Gracias (Coestar) Philhipé's closest friend was Gracias. Their friendship began when Coe hugged him, and after talking about how they thought they had no reason to fight, they sat down together out and left the combat. Throughout the rest of the adventure, Philhipé listened to Gracias's advice and always looked out for him, in return Gracias repeatedly waited for Philhipé, and tried to defend and save him. Some of these instances were in the Blood Snake forest, where Gracias lagged behind to stay with Philhipé, when Philhipé healed Gracias when he was low on stamina, and when Gracias tried to help Philhipé navigate out of the fog. Yumi (Roamin) Philhipé respected the authority of Yumi as a leader, and showed that he was loyal to her. When the two first met, he embraced Yumi in a bear hug as thanks for the respect Yumi showed in speaking in the way Kobolds do, by saying "Gnome" repeatedly. In response, Yumi gave him a little slap on the behind to say "Hey, you know what, you don't scare me off". Later on, when the Guild was starting to fall apart, with certain members questioning Yumi's skill as a leader, Philhipé stood by her. In the final battle, after Yumi surrendered, Philhipé detonated the fog, sacrificing himself to save her. Bumbley (Justin) Philhipé and Bumbley did not interact very much however, partly because of Kobold's disliking of dwarves, however Philhipé seemed to get over that and eventually even call him by the nickname K4 which showed affection. Roamin's Band Of Thieves Yumi K4 Squinks(?) Kobolds Philhipé, then known as Pete, worked with a group of four other Kobolds who he guarded a cave filled with gems with. When first encountering Roman's Band of Thieves, he seemed to respect the his Boss's wishes and commands, however he ultimately abandoned them after befriending Gracias. When confronted by the rest of the thieves, he said that they had not been his friends, and that he had just worked with them. Enemies Dwarves Powers and Abilities Stats * Stamina: 20 Kobold Physiology: *'Enhanced Bite': Kobolds have very strong bites that they can use in battle. This bite can also give targets Kobold Rabies, increasing the dangerousness of the bite. **'Infectious Bite': Kobolds can give other species a form of Kobold Rabies, which will eventually dissipate over time, but will be very harmful to the target during the duration of the disease. ***'Disease Immunity': Due to the Kobolds naturally *'Fur Generation': Kobolds have a natural layer of fur covering their bodies. **'Natural Camouflage': Kobolds’ fur has evolved to retain the visual texture of the rocky walls they live in. This allows them to hide from predators or potential captors. *'Mineral Digestion': Kobolds have a fondness for eating and ingesting various minerals from underground. They may even eat sentient beings such as Gemlings. *'Kobold Strength': Kobolds have the strength equal to that of a dwarf, allowing them to further evolve in the dangerous caves and mountains they live in. *'Night Vision': Kobolds have full vision in pitch black locations. Not all Kobolds gain this ability and must improvise in order the successfully survive in darkness. *'Slight Probability Manipulation': Triton Ground Kobolds have the unique ability to alter the probability of their actions. The alteration is completely random and if they probability is extraordinarily out of their favor, that event will most likely happen. **'Reactive Adaptation': Some Kobolds have the ability to overcome obstacles quickly. Philhipé is a notable Kobold with this ability, as he has used a Blood Snake's corpse to create a makeshift tourniquet for his crippled leg. Paladin Training: Philhipé has training in the ways of the Paladin Class. It is unknown if he has the same level of Holiness that most Paladins do. *'Strength Augmentation': Paladins can cast upon a “Blessing of Strength” on a target. This will increase their physical strength for the duration of combat. **'Verbal Dependence': Allies that have been blessed must recite a phrase of empowerment before attempting to attack a target. Should they fail, they will not be able to correctly hit the target. *'Holy Light Healing': By using the spell “Holy Light,” Paladins can use their holy abilities to recover the wounds of others or themselves. Since this ability is holy in nature, if the spell is cast on another person, the effect is thoroughly increased from what it would be if the Paladin used it on themselves. Personal Items * Blunderbuss ''(From Gracias)'' * Scarf * Eyepatch * Wooden Club Name 'Philhipé '''was a name given to him by the party during the campaign, with no indication of spelling. Because of this the fans have spelled it pretty much every way one can think to write Filipé. This article uses the official spelling. Spellings include: * Filipé * Philhipé (Roamin's spelling, also Official) * Felipe * Phillipe * Philippe Reception Due to his utter badassery in the battle against the King Cobra, Philhipé instantly became a fan favourite. ''"Felipe was 8/8 m8" -IGN Trivia * Philhipé was a completely improvised character. * Philhipé's real name is unknown. * He is still alive, though he is headed for the execution block unless new heroes save him from the clutches of the elves. * Philhipé's eye patch is just for decoration and to make him look cool, although his old kobold boss disagreed. Category:Characters Category:Paladins